Episode 7436 (1st October 2010)
Plot David leaves a message for Tina apologising for last night. Tina hides the bruises on her arms from oblivious Graeme. Nick asks if he can move back into No.8. Gail worries how they are going to manage without any wages coming in. Nick says he's got a plan. Carla's fuming when Trevor mucks up an order. Sick of being treated like dirt, Trevor forces her to admit that their relationship is over. Carla's stung when Trevor says she views him as an unworthy substitute for Liam. Trevor storms out. Anna gets upset as Gary prepares to leave for Afghanistan. Eddie comforts her. Tina opens up to Rita about her altercation with David. Rita's sympathetic. Sally offers to babysit so that Tyrone and Molly can have a night out. Molly's uneasy. The factory girls wonder why Nick hasn't turned up. Carla sends the girls home early and starts drinking whisky in her office. Ciaran arrives back from Glasgow and reveals that he got the job. Michelle's secretly disappointed. Ciaran chats to Ryan about Glasgow and Ryan reveals he gave up a university place there. Graeme tries to chat to David and tells him that Ashley's selling the butchers. David's ill-at-ease, wanting to speak to Tina alone. Gary says goodbye to Izzy. They try to arrange to go for a drink but both chicken out. Peter sets off for his alcoholics' support meeting. He runs into downbeat Nick and encourages him to go to the Rovers with Leanne to lift his mood. Leanne's forced to comply. Carla realises she has polished off a whole bottle of whisky and is drunk. David corners Tina and begs her forgiveness. Tina's still unwilling to talk but they are interrupted when Graeme recruits David to help move his stuff from No.3. Peter's meeting is coming to a close when a late arrival bursts in. It's Carla. She and Peter are startled to see each other. Carla's wrong-footed and hastily stumbles out. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy Guest cast *Howard - Howard Lee *Michael - Malcolm James Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Rita Tushingham Community Centre, Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The situation at the factory prompts a disillusioned Carla to sack Trevor and tell him to get out of her life, before she turns up at one of Peter's AA meetings; and Tina confides in Rita about David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,950,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2010 episodes